Ouran 2011 Awards !
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: HEY! PAY ATTENTION RIGHT HERE! if you think the story your reading or your story your writing is good come nominate it. its just not about stories but one-shots,two-shots, authors, and more don't wait see if you win best author, best writer and more.
1. Instructions

Hello people of the Ouran universe lolz I don't know if this has ever been done but I got the idea last year or two years ago from someone else on a different ff place anyways I wanna do this now for every year so expect every year this project of mine. I will be helped by my cousin Kitamii from her story almost losing you on the same account. So I hope I get enough people on this ill be expecting some reviews. First if you have started a story 15 chapters or less it cannot be nominated for this year's awards but maybe next years. We would prefer that you nominate a complete story or one-shot but if the story is lets say 30-40- chapters or more and the author has not failed to write a good chapter each time then you can nominate it. There will be categories each category you will nominate who was the best you can nominate yourself as well. I will show how long the nominating will be opened and closed as well as the voting but will let u know later on for now the nominating is open ill let you know when its closed. I can't think of anything else but if you guys have any questions at all please let me know I don't care about grammar or punctuation so no reviews about that. Ill update the categories in another page so ill give a chance for you guys to see this and read it. Please p.m me or leave a a review. Thank you all!

disclaimer :do not own ouran and you know i also dont own this idea it belongs to someone else from books ff.

p.s it can be in another language but you will have to translate everything except Spanish because we can read it so we'd prefer if it was an English instead


	2. Categories

Ouran's Categories :

Amazingest writer/author-  
>title :<br>author :  
>link :<p>

Best fluffiest one-shot (two-shot or multiple shot)  
>title :<br>author :  
>link :<p>

Best fluffiest story  
>Title :<br>author :  
>Link :<p>

Extrordianry one-shot, multiple shot, or story  
>title :<br>author :  
>link :<p>

Most epic one-shot or multiple shot  
>title :<br>author :  
>link:<p>

Awesomest challenge oneshots and/or story  
>title :<br>author :  
>link :<p>

Best every theme in the box in order (angst, romance ,tragedy, supernatural ,ect. No religion)doesn't have to be every theme but a few.

Title:  
>autho:r<br>link:

Best story that made you cry  
>title :<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best story made you laugh either rofl or lmao  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best story made you squeal  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best songfiction made you cry  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best songfiction made you laugh either lmao or rofl  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best songfiction made you squeal  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best secondary pairing (no yuki or yaoi)  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best friendship  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best brother/sister love  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Most original plot, ending, or beginning  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Must read  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Most creative  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best ouran character pov (Kyoya, Mori, Huni, Tamaki, ect)  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Most spectacular Tamaki/Haruhi  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best fantastic AU(alternative universe)  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Most successful Ouran crossover  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

best OC story, one shots, multiple shots  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best spectacular noncanon (Kyo/Haru, Hika/Haru ect. No yuki or yaoi)  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

Best pre-Haruhi piece –it's a piece centering around when Haruhi wasn't around umm it can be a story or one-shot or multiple shot of the hosts without Haru or of Ranka and Kotoko-  
>title:<br>author:  
>link:<p>

We will be putting up what we like from each category as well so you will have a lot to vote from it will be judges favorite. I think that this nominating will end by the last week of March and beginning of April if anything changes ill let you guys know. Hope to get a lot of people on this.


	3. Nominations part 1

HIYA PEOPLE! Im back here to update ouran 2011 awards i have a few nominations and will list them in a minute. you can still leave your reviews with new nominations for more than one category this will be opened until i close it and than put the voting up. well now lets list the nominations

* * *

><p>In our first category<p>

1) Best story that made you laugh either rofl or lmao:

title: A Work Of Yaoi (Don't worry, no yaoi)

author: djkenna444

link: .net/s/7594118/1/

It's a one-shot.

title: twisted love story

author: Im-Amazing-Deal-With-It

link: .net/s/5504632/1/Twisted_love_story

Its a story.

2) Must read:

Title:One mistake of love

Author: MayContainRandomness

Link: .net/s/4969023/1/One_bMistake_b_of_bLove_b

Its a story

title: sweet ashes

author: HaruhiUsangie0808

link: .net/s/5768261/1/bSweet_b_bashes_b

Its a story.

3) Amazingest writer/author:

1- Pendemonium author of Glory

2- LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz author of Against the odds

3- Im-Amazing-Deal-With-It author of twisted love story

4- HaruhiUsangie0808 author of sweet ashes

5- BlackRoseKai author of the ouran boys took over my school and the sequel payback

6- Kuramasrededrose author of anthem of the angels and the sequel in her eyes

7- dangermuffin author of ice blue eyes are best at lies

8- Enigmaticrose4 author of love and happiness

* * *

><p>There will be more nominations the next time i update but please i need more nominations to make this interesting. look over chapter 2 because that has all the categories and review who you think is the best. love you all! ciao!<p>

sakura

p.s im doing a story called so you think you can dance? but i need ocs check it out please and thank you!


End file.
